pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock Island
Rock Island, '''(also known as Dinosaur Island or '''Egg Island), is the second Pocket God island and was introduced in Ep 15: A New Home. The island consists of an outhouse and a tree on a rocky shore. It shares an island with Graveyard Island and Ape Mountain, it being the northernmost part. Rock Island's "boss" is a fierce Tyrannosaurus Rex that pops out when you drop its egg three times. Island-Specific Interactions Rock Island features the following toggle-able interactions: the outhouse, the fishing rod, the campfire, the egg, the dinosaur, and the spear. Outhouse Once the outhouse is enabled, you can send a Pygmy into it. If another Pygmy also needs to "go", he'll stand outside with increasingly impatient animations before exploding. Fishing Rod As on Sand Island, the fishing rod can be used to catch fish. Once a fish has been caught with the fishing rod, you can eat it alive. Be careful though, if a shark catches the fishing pole, the Pygmy will meet a sad fate. Campfire When the campfire icon is toggled on, Pygmies can set up a wood pile. Then, if you zap the wood pile with lightning, it will start a fire that the Pygmies can get warm by or cook their food with, like the fish. Additionally, you can cook the Dodo Bird. Holding the bird or the fish over the fire for too long will burn the food - a Pygmy eating burnt food will choke on it and fall into the water. Humorously, you can cook a Pygmy over the fire too to turn him into a Marshmallowed Pygmy. T-Rex Egg The T-Rex Egg has a similar function to the meteor on Sand Island if enabled alone, as it can be used to bowl Pygmies and knock them off the island. Tyrannosaurus Rex If the T-Rex icon is enabled, when you drop the egg three times it will crack and eventually break, revealing a Baby T-Rex. Then, the mother will arrive and start eating the Pygmies. Spear The spear can be used to defeat the tyrannosaurus rex. Give it to a Pygmy, and he will throw it at the dinosaur. When its heath bar is fully depleted, the dinosaur will be defeated and fall into the water. Global Interactions The global interactions, like other islands, are the Shark, the Dodo Bird, Storm Clouds (thus Lightning and Hurricane), Cracks (and thus The Runs mini-game), and Charlie. Wildlife The wildlife on Rock Island consists of the Dodo Bird, Shark, the Fish, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, and its baby. These features are all able to be toggled on and off. Trivia * The T-Rex Egg is used to represent Rock Island on the map. * In the skin packs, it is also used as the image for Rock Island extras. * Rock Island is the setting of the Dinosaur Trilogy * The names of the episodes based on Rock Island so far have all been spoofs of Star Wars films (A New Home = A New Hope) * It is the only place in Pocket God that addresses the issue of Pygmies needing to use the bathroom * It is the first place to have a boss battle. Category:Islands/Areas Category:Pocket God